


Niebla (Nebel)

by AlannaBlack



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Final Alternativo, Nebel Rammstein, Other, Post Season 3 Finale, Soledad, Songfic, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, hannigram en español, niebla, solo español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la canción "Nebel" de Rammstein y lo que pudo haber pasado después del final de la Temporada 3.Guarda relación con el Hanni Holidays que empecé el año pasado (2016) y no concluí, PEEEEERO este año lo publicaré completo más el que salga.





	Niebla (Nebel)

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspirado en la canción "Nebel" de Rammstein y lo que pudo haber pasado después del final de la Temporada 3.  
> Guarda relación con el Hanni Holidays que empecé el año pasado (2016) y no concluí, PEEEEERO este año lo publicaré completo más el que salga.

Esa gélida sensación en la piel no le permitía darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba. Un dolor que en otro momento habría descrito como ardiente, le traspasaba el cuerpo. Quiso moverse, pero sus extremidades no le respondieron. La confusión, la obscuridad. Ese maldito frío. Sabía que aún estaba vivo pero no podía saber por cuánto tiempo más. No sabía si era conveniente intentar moverse o si con ello sólo aceleraría la muerte. Sabía que estaba agonizando, sabía que eran sus últimos instantes, y lo último que recordaría sería aquella espesa y salada niebla rodeándole, entrando por su nariz y quemando sus pulmones. Por un momento pensó en incorporarse y con ello acelerar la muerte, detener la agonía y poner fin a su vida, pero no podía ni siquiera mover las manos. 

No estaba seguro de querer vivir o de morir. 

De haber podido, hubiera esbozado una mueca, una sonrisa para completar el cuadro de ironía en el que se había convertido su vida. Tanta muerte, tanta tragedia, tantas vidas rotas y la suya aún continuaba, tal vez no por mucho tiempo o tal vez seguiría vivo y en condiciones tan deplorables para recordarle lo terriblemente mal que se había portado. Tal vez quedara vivo y encadenado a la inmovilidad eterna, para recordar el horror de lo que había causado y con ello, el destino le cobrara el mal que había hecho. Tal vez la muerte no le aceptaría y estaría condenado a vivir desfigurado y a merced de aquellos que sobrevivieron a tanto dolor.

Quiso sonreír pero su mejilla derecha estaba destrozada. Sus párpados se aferraban a seguir viendo esa espesa niebla, a buscar insistentemente esa negrura que se cernía justo detrás de ella. Tal vez en el fondo sí quería vivir. Tal vez realmente había despertado de aquella barbarie y locura y la lucidez al fin regresaba a su mente, a ese caótico palacio mental que había construido con ayuda de alguien más.

¿Era así cómo se sentía la muerte, llena de reflexiones estúpidas y la falsa esperanza de sobrevivir a costa de lo que fuera, buscando y jurando redención? ¿Era verdad que en ese momento asomaban diversos recuerdos y vivencias? Porque él no vio pasar nada. El no vio pasar frente a sus ojos los momentos más felices de su vida ni aquellos que le significaron algo en especial. Sólo vio sangre, cuerpos destrozados, rostros carentes de expresión y devastación. Sólo vio la espiral de locura y sangre en la que se había vuelto su vida. 

“Es hermoso”.

Su cuerpo se crispó al caer en la cuenta de que ese desfile macabro de muerte y desolación, realmente le había significado la felicidad y la gloria. Éxtasis carmesí. Esas palabras, las podía escuchar tan claras resonando en su mente, con aquella voz que escapaba a la vida sin perder su cordialidad. Ese único y último abrazo, ese adiós que encerró la más absoluta de las verdades. La máscara en la que se había convertido lo que quedaba de su rostro, estaba llena de sangre reseca, de una expresión tan patética que ni él podía imaginar cómo se veía en esos momentos. Tal vez al fin estaba reflejando la realidad de su ser.

La niebla seguía bajando sobre él. Con, quizá, su último esfuerzo, trató de girar la cabeza a su derecha. Ansiaba ver ese cuerpo, su cuerpo. Ansiaba poderse mover y alcanzarlo, tocarlo, sentir la rigidez de la muerte y el vacío de su existencia. Tal vez él ya no estaba. Tal vez era tarde para decirle lo que en realidad sentía. Tal vez estaba desvariando al reconocer que lo extrañaría y que esperaba que existiera otro plano en el que pudieran verse y ser libres, escapar por fin a la prisión de la realidad. Tal vez se había vuelto loco al imaginar por un breve momento que ambos sobrevivirían a la muerte y podían empezar de nuevo, que tal vez podrían juntar la taza otra vez. Tal vez estaba agonizando cuando pensó en que podría tener una oportunidad para decirle la verdad.

La niebla se colocó justo frente a él, impidiéndole imaginar lo que habría detrás de ella. Quiso abrir más los ojos, pero sus cansados párpados caían inevitablemente. Quiso separar los labios y gritar algo con sus últimas fuerzas, pero aquel grito mudo se lo tragó el viento. Sabía que ya era hora de irse. Sabía que ya era hora de dejar este mundo. Ya no podría recordar más después de todo ello. Un último beso. Una ultima lágrima.

La niebla bajó y lo abrazó con su etérea y profunda tristeza.


End file.
